Give me Love
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Authors Note:These are the special moment between Cinna and Blaine from 'The Burning Wing' and 'Ashes from Fire'. If you haven't read 'Like Father like Daughter' or the other story then you probably won't understand a part of it.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

_**Give me Love**_

**To those who are wondering what this is. This is the parts and pieces from The Burning wing and Ashes from Fire that are more in the M rated that were cut out from the story. First time writing Romance like this so bear with me!**

**Cinna and Blaine hold a secret relationship that no one knows about. When the reading of the Quarter Quells devastates Blaine to hysteria, Cinna tries to comfort her the best he can and show her that she is worth living and keep on fighting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

_-Ed Sheeran _

**Chapter 1: Comfort**

**From The Burning Wing chapter 13: The reading of the Quells**

….Once that was settled I went into my room and cautiously changed into a nightgown though my heart hurt every second.

All the screams, pleads, cries, bellowed in my head of those I killed in the arena. Now they were going to be my friends, Johanna, Finnick, everyone I grew up with. I don't want to go back. I don't want to kill like a savage again, kill a tribute, to kill a friend. But the possibilities in going back are a fifty percent chance of going tied to Katniss. She's young and I'm three years her senior. They'll ask me to volunteer. Peeta, Haymitch, hell, District 12 would want me to go.

A sobbed escape as I cried knowing the truth. Cinna embraced me from behind, whispering reassuring words that everything was alright. But it wasn't! Everything wasn't alright since Katniss pulled out those berries. This was her fault; the past year has been her fault for the uprising in the districts, Thread being head Peacekeeper, Seneca's death, Midnights too and more. And I'm stuck cleaning her mess. I had plans-dreams, Hell I'm twenty with chances and opportunity. I have steady career in music, a privilege in choosing those I love, and possibly…..a family. Now it was taken away, holding a thin piece of thread which they'll ask-no demand me to volunteer.

"I don't wanna die," I cried.

Cinna didn't reply; instead he does something that was out of my comfort zone. He kissed me. Not a simple sympathy kiss, but a passionate one. I gasped from shock which he took the opportunity in sliding his tongue caressing everything. We haven't kissed like this since the confession, to kiss this close that all space or restraints were gone. This should be wrong, how he took advantage of my emotional disposition and yet it feels right. I wanted- no need a distraction from the madness even if it's a moment of pleasure.

The kiss became urgent and rough with both of us fighting for dominance while struggling to remove each other's clothes off. I was completely overwhelmed not sure what to do, and let Cinna take control as he lead us to the bed and kissed my neck lightly like feather touches. I panted savoring his touches as his hand trailed over my body gingerly, afraid I would break, or I'll snap. The thought had me relaxed to his presences.

He leaned up and looked me in the eye. "Blaine, do you want to stop?"

"No." was all I said.

Cinna looked deep into my eyes to confirm the decision. This seemed wrong to certain standards, but I wanted this. No I needed this, even for a moment. I needed to forget. I need to feel like somebodies cares about me. Also I wanted to show Cinna how much I cared about him in letting him having what's left of my innocents. He kissed me on the lips, going down my neck and collar bone. I relaxed feeling as he came up for another kiss. So full with passion and lust, I sat up a little and stared deeply into his face illuminated by the moonlight; how the gold projected brightly around his eyes and flickered in those green pools. The slight scruffs on his face being simple and neat, not overly dramatic that debated on his actual ethics. I traced my fingers over his lips which he kissed lovingly. My heart rate creased in seeing such a mysterious man who captivated me body and soul.

"Blaine," he breathed cradle my cheek. "Have you ever done this before?"

I shook my head blushing madly. Never in my entire life have I had sex with another person. Long ago my mother said that sharing a moment like this should be saved to a worthy partner that you love or hold feeling for so deeply. A smile graced his lips as he kissed me again but the need to be closer was gathering intensity. He tore his lips away from mine, pressing kisses down her cheek, neck, collar bone, and then finally down between the valleys of my chest. How he was kissing my body wasn't what I expected or the others describe sex. It wasn't simple fucking or passionate sex, not how Cinna maneuver his kissed. No, it was like he was worshiping me, lighting sparks to a fire on sensitive area that never existed.

A whimper escape as he took a mound into his mouth, suckling lightly, his other hand on my other breast, massaging gently molding it into his grasp. My breathing quickened, and I gasped the sheets under me. The air around us became hot, difficult to breath from the same air while a fire blazed in the room. His name leaves my lips when he switch breast giving the same treatment that I don't know how long I shall last. Suddenly he kissed lower down and down disappearing under the sheets trailing kisses along the inside of my right thigh. I gasped closing my thighs together on instincts unable to control. Cinna stopped his ministration, kissing his way back up to my lips.

"Pure flower," he murmured.

I nodded keeping my eyes closed embarrassed. Being naked is nothing comparing to being intimate. Cinna chuckled lightly rubbing circles against my hip while he kissed down on my neck sucking a sensitive spot that had me mewing. I moaned relaxing once more to his touches tilled his hand cupped my sex. His touches were gentle like he was manipulating fabric carefully, lightly against the seams. My hips involuntary moved to a strange pleasure. I gasped when he pressed lightly against my clit and slide a finger in. To feel something inside me felt weird for a moment, until he started moving in a slow rhythm while sucking on my neck.

"Cinna," I gasped when he added two stretching me to a point all I felt is pleasure. I moaned, whimper, and groan uncontrollably thrusting my hips against his hand, grasping the sheets for dear life, feeling a coil spring tightening and tightening until it snapped. I threw my head back in a wave of pleasure blinded in a bright light, breathing out Cinna name in climax, arching my chest against his cover in sheer sweat.

When I opened my eyes to meet his, he smile proudly tucking a strand of hair off my face and kissed me again. Kissing Cinna was like kissing a spark consuming me to a blaze of fire deep within.

"You're so beautiful,' he whispered.

"And so are you," I smiled wrapping my legs around his waist.

No words needed to be asked looking into each other's eyes that told everything. I could feel him hard against my entrance. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him down for another kiss as he slides into me in a slow motion. A groan escaped his lips closing his eyes tightly in pleasure while I gasped feeling something different. It didn't hurt, more like a slight pinch with pressure added deeper as he goes. Once he was fully in, we stayed like this catching ourselves to believe this was actually happening.

It was the most complete I'd ever felt. When he was completely inside of me, I looked up at him, and we shared a special moment; there was something unique about us that words can't explain or describe. Cinna was everything to me, for he had completely changed me from somebody afraid of the unknown to welcoming it. So with a nod he moved in a slow motion savoring the moment our eyes never leaving each other, and our chest pressed to one another feeling our heart beat.

To feel this close felt exhilarating wishing this night won't end. I closed my eyes and ground my hips up to meet his in time with his thrusting increasing quickly... As the pressure began to build inside me, I reached out grabbing his hair to bring him closer to a kiss and down to his neck breathing in his scent. He groans burry his face in my hair holding me tightly until we both came.

Suddenly tear were falling down my cheek. Cinna pulled back kissing them away as he rolled over to his side and held me in his arms as I cried softly. They weren't tears of sadness or pain, nor are they tears of joy. They were tears of some many emotions that were held in for so long behind a mask. Soft hands held my face gently lifting it up look at Cinna who gave a reassuring smile. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips in gratitude. We stayed holding ourselves in each other's arms waiting for sleep.

Our relationship had changed to a point I know I got to start fighting instead of letting people decide for me. Only two people have control in who stays and who goes, fate and myself. And I have purpose to keep on living with the man I'm slowly falling in love with.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So what do you guy's think? This was my first time writing smut so bear with me. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: We got tonight

_**Give Me Love**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Blaine and Cinna are returning to their quarters in the Nest after having some quality time with their friends. When they got to their room, Cinna kisses Blaine which lead to something more.**

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My my, my my-y oh give me love,

My my, my my-y oh give me love,

My my, my my-y oh give me love

**Chapter 2: We've got tonight**

**From "Ashes from Fire" chapter 12: Personal whiskey**

I rest my head against Cinna shoulder humming happily to myself. All giddy and warm on the inside from the whiskey, though my judgment and focus battle between pass out or doing something stupid. When we got to our room, Cinna stopped once inside. Before I could ask what's wrong, his lips smashed into mine slightly pinning me to the door. I gasped, an opportunity he took sliding his tongue in tangling ours together tasting one another. My leg wrapped around his waist while my hands wrapped around his neck as he slides his hand up my thigh and his other hand over my head holding balance.

He pulled back leaving me panting surprised, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Am I complaining?" I asked.

"Apparently not," he smirked, leaning back down for another kiss.

His fingers finds the zipper to my jacket and pulls it down till to expose the tank top. Letting go of his neck, I shed the jacket off. I shudder, feeling his hand slide down my arms, ending at my hips, giving a gentle squeezing while kissing down my neck. A moaned escaped in pure pleasure, how I forgotten what this was like. Every kiss he made brought out a hunger deep within. Looking in each other eyes, acknowledging what we so desire and set our destination to the bed.

I removed my tank top as Cinna removed his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me while his hands slide under the gym bra pushing up until it was gone, exposing my chest to him. I shivered feeling Cinna traced his hand over my breast, running his thumb over my nipple. We broke the kiss, Cinna paying attention to my neck, slowly traveling down to my collar bone. I moaned again feeling overwhelmed wanting more.

"So beautiful," he said, his voice husky as his cupped my right breast. "I want to try something."

I nodded, unsure what he was planning. He kissed me passionately and pressed me into the bed. As we kissed he tug on my pants, wrapping his fingers around the elastic band, then swiftly pulled them down along with my underwear. Before I could sit up to return the favor, he pushed me down again with a hard kiss. When he pulled back, there was a mischief look in his eyes as he kissed down my body and positions his head between my legs. All thoughts went out the window, debating if this was a good idea, hell I never done this before. However, before I could say a word, he kissed my mound. I gasped griping the sheets bellow, tormented by Cinna open mouth kisses to my nether region. Cinna hands held my hips in place as he continues his ministration, sliding his tongue inside me. I cried in pure pleasure arching my back, feeling the forgotten coil tightening deep within. Yet it only got better when he replace his tongue with two fingers and sucked on the bundle of nerves. The sensation was astounding, that I was practically moaning his name for release. Suddenly he hit something causing me to climax.

Everything was blinded in a bright light feeling my body shaken in ecstasy of the mind blowing organism. Cinna smirked sucking the essence of his demonstration before crawling back up and kissing me again. The taste of me on his lips brought me back to reality, yet it aroused me at the same time. With one final kiss, he pulled back removing the last articles of clothing off him. I smiled crawling backwards watching him undress keeping focus on his eyes. Those green eyes illuminating the dim lighting; full with desire, lust, passion, and love.

A caring smile graced his lips as he got on the bed, grabbing my leg and pulling us closer for another kiss. We fought for dominance, I straddle his lap grinding our hips together feeling his desire pressed against me. With a nod, he thrust into me penetrating deep that I gasped accommodating to him. Cinna kissed my neck, lathering heavy kisses, murmuring sweet nothing in my ears saying it'll take a moment. Once it felt comfortable, I rocked my hips against his. He groaned pulling out then thrust back in with long deep strokes, hitting areas that I saw stars moaning his name. All of my senses were consumed in Cinna embrace, feeling his muscles contrast, smelling his cologne, hearing his pleasure, and tasting his skin.

"Cinna!" I cried feeling so close.

Cinna brings a hand down between us and rubs my clit. I whimpered into his neck, holding onto him for dear life as he thrust faster and strokes harder until I screamed in pure pleasure, blinded in a bright like while my walls clamped around him. In my haze, Cinna rolls me onto my back arms pinned overhead chasing his own release. When my organism about to fade away another one crashes over me. It wasn't long before he stiffens in his release and collapsed on top of me.

The room was engrossed in silences echoing the panting of our heavy breathing. Unconsciously I combed my finger through his brown curls. None of us moved or made any comments of moving, just lying here in each other arms feeling each other heartbeat.

"Wow," I breathed out finally having a voice.

Cinna leaned up with a smug look, "Wow yourself."

I chuckled pulling him up for a kiss never getting tired of his lips. Cinna responded back cradling my cheek before we went for another round. Only he can ignite the burning passion deep within, and I want nobody but him to have me. I love everything about him from inside and out. If only I have the courage to say it.

.o0o.

"Playing with fire, you will get burned." I said, lying on my stomach next to Cinna with a blanket over my bare skin.

Cinna laid on his back an arm under his head while he looks up holding a lighter. How the small flame consumed the air growing brighter in fiery range, in the allusion of temptation. Music from the radio playing alternative/independent music listening to forgotten musician. A few candles lit on the bedside tables while the visual panel set on starry night. He smirked slightly rolling his head to face me.

"If you know how to control it," He murmured, putting the lighter away and rolled to his side. "However it can't be contained."

"Pyromaniac." I muttered.

"Do you have something against fire?" he asked.

"No," I scoffed. He raised a brow tracing a hand down my spine. I shuddered before sighing, "To me, I find fire the element of destruction, how it burns leaving nothing behind with a second glance. The only thing that remains are the ashes…that gets the blame….Then again, I lived most of my life in the cold."

"True," he breathed before pulling me into his arms. "But fire can also represent power, life, creativity, and passion."

"Why are you such 'the glass is half full?" I asked resting soundly in his arms.

"That's who I am," He replied.

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''' ''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
